Flames
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Flames could be a symbol of joy, flames could be a sign of the loss of something special, but for Kirino Ranmaru, it would was something else...all those fun times he had, all the way till her death, those flames would remind him of Jeanne d' Arc...Kirino/Jeanne, AU!


**A/N: HOORAY FOR ME WRITING FICS AT 3 AM TO 4 AM! ! ! XDD**

**Seriously, it's like...4:55 AM in my country right now... /giggles/**

**Anyways, time for some KiriJeanne! I've been wanting to write some of this~ (as said in my KyouKina oneshot...) so...yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone belongs to Level-5!**

**Warnings and stuff, AU!, KiriJeanne, un-beta'd, all that...blah blah, ENJOY!**

* * *

_He watched as the house burned…_

_The flames dancing with such a glorious and sparking enlighting…_

_But was it such a joyous event to see?_

_Or was it a marvellous sight?_

_"You promise that we'll be together?"_

_"Of course I do, of course…"_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kirino Ranmaru, a student of Raimon High, lay on his bed with a pillow covering his face. It had been hours since the incident happened, and he couldn't get it off his head. His mind drifted off to his memories, memories that he wish that have never happened.

All of a sudden, the door opened. Kariya Masaki, Kirino's best friend, entered the room with his hand holding on to a huge box that contained some homeworks and such. He laid them gently on the floor and sat beside Kirino.

"Ahh, that was heavy…" Kariya moaned out, "Kirino-senpai, why didn't you help me?"

Kirino turned to his right and didn't budge a bit. His mind hazed again to his thoughts, causing him to grip onto the blanket sheets. He never should have met her, he never should have seen her, they both should have never made contact.

_"Ranmaru…"_

He could feel his mind aching and his heart throbbing in pain. He missed her…he really did—

"You're thinking about Jeanne, aren't you?"

Kirino's mind left his thoughts and he woke back up to the real world. The first thing he saw was Kariya, lying down next to him and face to face with him. This sort of startled Kirino but he kept his cool.

"Let's just…not talk about it, Kariya…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Days have passed since the incident, and an investigation is underway. Kirino and Kariya—along with other friends—have tried to make suggestions, just to make their day feel good. They stayed in Shindou's dorm, since the school was a boarding school.

"Maybe the culprit launched fireballs on the house!" Kinako suggested in such a joyous tone.

Really Kinako, really?

"The culprit probably launched a bazooka under the house!" Tenma suggested, a smile beamed on his face.

You tried Tenma, you really tried.

"Perhaps Nagumo-san did Atomic Flare on the house…I wonder…" Kariya murmured.

Greatest thought ever Kariya, only NAGUMO LIVES IN KOREA NOW WITH APHRODI AND SUZUNO!

"Maybe—"

"OKAY, ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID SUGGESTIONS! This is really stupid, you know..." Kirino sighed.

Tenma, Kinako and Kariya looked down in depression while Kyousuke, Shindou, Taiyou and Kurama just sighed. They have absolutely NO IDEA on what to do now, since everything they do was such a bore.

Kirino decided to leave everyone be, and he went out to the gardens of the school. As he walked, he could spot a few couples passing by him, acting so happy with each together.

He spotted couples sharing their meals together, some were hugging, others holding hands, or maybe just talking with each—giggling and laughing while doing so—it was really sweet to see.

The young boy wondered what it was like to be together with that special someone, what it would be like to be with someone who cared for you, to have someone look out for you.

Wait, he already did experience that. He really felt happy at those times, being with that girl. He admired her, he liked her, and he loved her. He still remembers the day when they first met.

It was a sunny afternoon, and another school day just ended. He remembered it so well; he visited the library so he could borrow a book for his Chemistry class and when he was about to get the book, he saw that another girl wanted it.

"_Um…hello."_

He remembered that chuckle he made when she said those words. The boy decided to give the girl the book, and before he left—he asked for her name.

"_My name? Oh, my name is Jeanne d' Arc…"_

"_Nice to meet you too, Jeanne…"_

He took a seat on the bench, and he watched as a girl giggled when the boy whispered something at her ear. It reminded him when he and Jeanne would hang out at the park, sitting on the water fountain and laugh at each other's words.

"_You're so sweet, Ranmaru!"_

"_Ahaha, thanks Jeanne…"_

And he remembered the kiss she gave him, the sweet kiss that made his heart flutter like butterflies. He really loved her, and he wanted her back.

"_Heehee~ I love you so much, Ranmaru…"_

"_I love you too, Jeanne…"_

And then the next day, just when he was about to visit her at her home—he saw that her home was in flames. He could her screams for help and he tried to help her in getting her out of the house. But no, the firemen failed to do so. It was already too late when the house finally went down.

Kirino cried very hard at the loss of his one true love.

He remembered himself crying out for the girl he loved the most.

"_JEANNE! COME BACK! PLEASE!"_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Night time came by quickly; Kirino came back to his dorm which he shared with Shindou and Kurama. The pink-haired boy wore his pajamas, and he felt really sleepy. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair and dragged himself to bed.

And before he could shut his eyes, he felt someone poke his forehead. This action caused Kirino to jolt in surprise.

"GAH!"

He looked up to see Kariya in front of him. He chuckled at Kirino's reaction and just waved.

"Hey, just wanted to give you something!"

Kariya looked through his pockets and took out a small candle. Kirino stared at Kariya with a startled look, why would Kariya give him such a material?

Then he remembered the day when Jeanne died, flames were the reason why he felt depressed.

And he remembered how Jeanne was the reason why he felt so happy. She was like the flame of his candle, the shining light in the dark.

"You should move on, Kirino-senpai. I wouldn't want you to be depressed forever…" Kariya said to him, giving him a small smile.

Kirino took the candle with his hand and stared at it. The young boy left him and went back to his room so he can sleep, leaving Kirino on his own.

He had no idea what to do with the candle.

Wait a minute…

Maybe he does…

Kirino jolted and opened the drawer from his desk. He searched and searched until he took out what he was looking for, a match!

He used it to light up the match, and he watched as the flame danced happily, lighting up the room with such joy.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Flames could be a symbol of joy…

Flames could be a sign of the loss of something special…

But for Kirino Ranmaru, it would remind him of the fun times he had with Jeanne…

It would remind him of her death…

It would always remind him of Jeanne d' Arc…

"_I love you, Kirino Ranmaru…"_

"_I love you too, Jeanne d' Arc…"_

* * *

**A/N: HOORAY I FAIL! XD Okay guys, hope...you...liked it? I hope you all do~ :3**

**Okay, please review! I need to hide...now...cause it's almost time for my little brothers to wake up (THEY HAVE SCHOOL AND I DON'T HAH XD)**

**Again, please review! X3**


End file.
